Gadgets
The devices brought by the Diffys on their time traveling trip from 2121 are highly advanced intheir own way but not to the Diffys. They provide an easy alternative to everyday 21st-century task to the most hardest to the simplest of tasks. 'Gadgets in the series' *'Afterburner' - Please see "Skyak" below (Phillin' In) *'Airshoes' - for walking in midair; this functional "footware" generates pillars of "hard air" beneath their soles which allows the wearer to go one better than walking on water * Alarm Clock - with Holographic Sprite of Phil playing the drums to start his day off right *Exercise Buddy 3000 - in Thompsons Cybernetic Catalog''' ' *.J-6 Robot - Lloyd mentions that he found one. * Party Host 3000 - in Thompsons Cybernetic Catalog, for people who don't want to attend their own soirées. * Robby "the Robot" -Titanium endoskeleton, yet "slimy", inflicting tired pick-up lines on female customers.Physically stronger than humans,On-off switch is inside its nose.Model 243T.Polite yet condescending attitude. * Soda Jerk 3000 -Cube-shaped with blinking lights and nozzles.Dispenses and serves tasty ice cream confections. *Sugar & Spice 800 -Designed to do good deeds and make the world a better place, this series of androids became more and more unstable (crazier and crazier), finally becoming evil, resulting in all the surviving units being disposed of in the early 21st Century. Recharges in back of neck with power crystal on the end of a wand.Physically stronger than humans.Able to block Wizrd zaps.Tended to overheat and melt into a puddle of sweet black goo. *Thompsons Cybernetic Catalog describes the model thus: HT: 56", WT: 100 lbs., (rather retro using English units of measure) Personality: Nice, Affordable, Playful, AC Adapter, (no mention of a power crystal recharge port at the base of the neck) cooks, cleans, helps around the house, puts a smile on your face. * '''Astrospa' - what Lloyd would install if he had more room * Beard Trimmer - 22nd Century razor that adds and even styles, as well as removes facial hair; five green rings at the base of it's narrow aluminum-colored cylindrical body that terminates in a transparent crystal which glows red when activated'. ' *SH900 Fully Programmable Astro Tree - Lloyd's favorite. Go to Mel's and tell 'em Lloyd sent you! * Robotree - it may just be the advertising, buy why take chances once a year by buying a crazy killer Christmas tree? Buy an Astro Tree - it's guaranteed not to kill you, or your money back! * Cinespecs - For watching movies, mega definition video with ultra surround sound, blue frames, black lenses, red flashing light on right side.Hit 22nd Century Movies: GalactaGirl; GalactaGirl II: Zombie Invasion; My Summer in the Country trilogy *'Comfa-cliner' - the lounge chair Phil lays out on to go to school in the future, contoured frame with multicolored sausage-shaped cushions running horizontally along its length * Cyber Catalogue - 22nd Century home shopping virtual catalogue * DNA Scrambler - Outdated technology in 2121Used by Rex, Lloyd's old college roommate when he had too many girls chasing after him.`Alters human physiology instantly.Also works on cadavers, as witnessed by Phil at his uncle's funeral. *'DressMe Hoop' - recalibrated to add new outfits for Barbara; the DMH works in conjunction with the DMH garment and reconfigures the SmartTextile™ to match whatever texture, color and cut of the garment programed into the DMH. * Food 5,000 Yummilizer - looks like chaffing dish, has optional voice activation which instructs it to materialize whatever food item is mentioned. Utilizes Wizrd technology, but only within an organic consumables range of outputs. * Fybel - Phil's musical instrument which he blows, hits and strums. * Giggle - It replace the thing which replaced the thing which replaced the internet in pay-per-view battle royale. Physical configuration is a red palm-sized triangle which lights up when activated. The Giggle requires a monitor in which to observe its data, as well as, pose it queries. Constantly updating itself, it contains the knowledge of everyone and everything up until 2121 when the Diffys traveled back in time. The most significant factor of the Giggle was demonstrated by it providing different futures for Keely Teslow, hence the future is malleable. * Gravity Warp Afterburner - * Greenemia - semi-common "entertainment disease" of the future, developed as a prank weapon during the Heckler Revolt of 2038, this designer disease never achieved its intended epidemic capability; nevertheless, it has persisted into the 22nd Century because the world government refuses to spend one credit to deal with pranks and practical jokes - their official policy is "Practical jokes aren't." While Greenemia can remain dormant in the body for weeks and can be highly contagious upon activation, its symptoms run their course within twenty-four hours leaving no after effects.the infected individual will experience a rapid reversal of their most essential personality trait(s); this may include habitually nice and tidy people exhibiting crude and unkempt behaviors with a lacking of empathy toward loved ones, generally honest individuals failing lie detector tests completely, and maniacal despots finding themselves filled with sugar and sunshine. additional symptom surfaces by changing the epidermis to a green hue with dark freckles; altered personalities persist with some victims reportedly having their reversed behavior becoming more extreme.the good news is that the behavior modifying effects of Greenemia have passed. then the victim grows a white beard completeing the stages of the diease * Hologram - Self-projecting hologram of Great, Great Grandpa Kyle Speckle.taken in 2006 * Homework Helmet - gray with flashing lights scattered about surface and sporting a large gold full-face visor.How Phil goes to school in 2121 .Does Phil and Keely's homework. * Insta-morph -Not the same as the Replicator. Although it also functions by scanning an individual or a picture of same, the Insta-morph, rather than replicating a person in the form of an energy clone, alters the form of a person to the specifications of another. *'Invisa-spray' - housed in a narrow canister, this spray provides temporary invisibility. Normally, an apple absorbs all colors except red, which is reflected so the apple appears red. The Invisa-spray's micro beads of dark matter absorb all colors in the visible light portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, thus rendering a person or object sprayed with it invisible for a period of three minutes, give or take. After this time, the dark matter beads goes into hiding like the rest of the dark matter in the universe, and the effect of invisibility is neutralized and there is no evidence of its being used, including side-effects. * Iwantstraighthair - Pim's hairwand which she uses to straighten her "tumbleweed" hair. The wand's hår field reconfigures protein bonds of the hair follicles from flat or ovoid, to round, thus removing all tendencies for the strands to curl. *'Laser Squash Paddle and Ball (Plork and Glorb)- '''Server has control of the glorb. The receiver sets the perimeter with his plork. After that, it's basically tennis. '(It's a Wonder-Phil Life)So then I only cheer when you win the dimension and get a swack by hitting the glorb''Swacks are good. Stir-banger is a great shot.Hay Maker, Crop Duster, and Knuckle Buckler * '''Milk Engine - Invented by Amerigo Pelosi in 2075, it ran on low-fat milk instead of nonexistent petroleum products. From the evident simplicity of Pelosi engine mounted on a scooter, as well as Phil's deciding to build a milk engine to power Keely and his invention submission, it's reasonable to assume its construction is relatively simple and not time consuming. Additionally, because Phil intended to operate in within the confines of the school auditorium, it can be surmised that the emissions from the milk engine are non-toxic. * New Ager - Handheld device with gun grip that controls the age of a biological subject, be it a banana, dead plemon tree, or teenager, transforming the subject to be younger or older by activating different segments of the subject's genome then presently being utilized. Additionally, it has a button on the side that will only age the behavior of the subject. The New Ager is shaped rather alike a radar gun with a gun grip, green light, and a large flat display panel on top of New Ager is at a 20-degree tilt to display the operator with the its current setting as they are adjusted before it is activated in a projection of green energy. *'Omnimatic Grabifiers' - like laser suction cup gloves, black gloves with white stripes, activated, they are accented by blue lights mid-fingers and at last knuckles, when in use segmented blueish-white arcs encircle twice around the gloves while blue and orange pulses of light travel up the streaming orange rain of energy emanating from the gloves' fingers. Using intense, yet diffused laser energy emitted by from the gloves' fingertips, air is heated in quasi-conical regions surrounding the orange energy streams, creating localized low pressure regions which are sufficient to easily lift elevated a full-sized adult two feet, or elevate a thirteen year old to the second story level. * Penny Missile - shaped vaguely in the shape of a travel-size roll-on deodorant, it's actual an efficient kinetic energy capacitor capable of aerially launching object into the air and lobbing them in an arc, equally functional when used to transfer kinetic energy to a person with very limited control of motion. Activated, the Penny Missile first requires a few seconds to build up a store of potential energy before it can be released in a single direction. The arcing effect is not a function of the device, but rather the result of simple physics due to the propulsive source not being centered. * Proton Batteries - power future gadgets, including the Skyak, which are the largest batteries of any of the Diffys' gadgets. Based on the bonding between quarks and their gluons inside protons, upon activation, these batteries release energy by weakening the gluons' hold upon their quarks. Provided with downtime, the gluons will gradually reestablish their subatomic bonds and, thus self-recharge the Proton Batteries. Oddly enough, Lloyd discovers that he can substitute a couple of 6-volt lantern batteries for all the Diffy family's Proton Batteries. This indicates the high energy efficiency of future technology. * Remote Comet Racing - (also called Comet Racing) handheld remote is gripped in one hand and manipulated by the other; "comet" has the attributes of speed, heat and the characteristic tail of its namesake. Flying one too close to a person can leave the unfortunate observer scorched. * Replicator - The Replicator creates near perfect energy clones, which, though cooperative for the most part, recognize that they are replicants and the Diffys have created them to do work, not have fun or be treated as equals. Pim creates Jake from catalog for her dance date by scanning a model's image from a catalog. Barbara uses it to replicate herself for taking in groceries and laundry, and the Kids replicate Lloyd for school assembly. Phil creates two replicants of himself then one imperfect copy of Keely.When Lloyd is scanned slowly, his replicant is of equal intelligence, but when Phil finds himself having to quickly scan Keely, the imperfect scan results in an imperfect replicant. While compliant and adaptable, there has been no observation of the replicants having the same memories of the originals, only their characteristics and tendencies, such as Jake's penchant for modeling poses or Lloyd's dorkiness and "dying-pig" laugh. *'Scanalyzer'- named in Phil of the Future Books #2 The Great Fake-Out) - the mini-wizrd, used by Lloyd in first episode to pick out school clothes, ' ' **'Spray Food Cans''' - Silver cylinders with three black circles around top and bottom of body and blue glowing circle of light at the base of the tube, while it sprayed by shaking it and then pressing a finger against the side of its two inch long white straw-shaped nozzle. The last word in aerosol spray meals, each can provides a single cuisine: Spray Brownies (Future Tutor); Spray Donuts (Age Before Beauty); Spray Unification Loaf, Turkey, Kung Pow Chicken; Beef Stroganoff (Unification Day). It takes a dedicated family of four three months to eat a can's supply when mixed with other foods. '''(Unification Day)' ** 'Sunglasses''' - for seeing in the dark as if the sun was out '''(Phil of the Future Video Game)' **'''scan cure - Lloyd tells Barbara to give cold-suffering Mr. Hackett the scan cure and then get rid of him (Mummy's Boy). Skyack skyak shunts 99.9-percent of it's own mass and that of its two riders into another P-brane dimension there by allowing incredible thrust to be exerted upon a minuscule mass, as a moon rocket's thrust being utilized by a mere hummingbird. This same dimensional shunting of mass also permits the riders to achieve such speeds without being crushed by extreme changes in velocity during acceleration, deceleration, and radical in flight maneuvering. Activated, it expands from a palm-sized blinking and cooing orb. Returns to an orb once more when no longer in use,Strapless helmets with extended rear lip appear when the Skyak's orb is activated. With optional Afterburner Card to operate the Gravity Warp Afterburner; a skyak can pull nine gees using its Gravity Warp Afterburner.Maneuvers: Vertical Flapjack & Colored like an Astropop: Red nose, yellow middle, and blue lighted fins in the rear with a silver forward thrust exhaust cone and four silver vertical thrust ports on the underside in a "Y" formation all surrounded by a large circle. (I've always figured that this circle covered up the connection to large springs that are commonly used at city park playgrounds for those rocking animals for little kids. This would provide the rocking motion that is seen in the Diffys' backyard when Phil gets on the Skyak.) If observed, people would just report a UFO Thompsons Nose Mold kit - change your appearance, fool your friends. Thompsons does not endorse the use of their product for illegal entries. '''(Future Jock) Category:Inventions from the future